Operation Victor
Operation Victor is an audio-book produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in July 2012. Publisher's summary “As the saying goes, all’s fair in love and war.” Immortal wanderer Quentin Collins has done his best to stay on the sidelines of the Second World War, but now he's been recruited by the British Secret Service. His mission: to infiltrate the castle of Professor Moloch in the heart of the Black Forest. For the Third Reich is hiding a dark secret—Moloch has been dabbling in the occult, and he's reached out to some very dark forces indeed. Will Quentin be able to stop him? And does dashing agent Sally Green have a score of her own to settle? Synopsis Teaser : The Clapham Picture House, one wet afternoon in March 1945. Cigarette smoke coils in the air as a newsreel plays, amongst the families and serviceman on leave one man sits alone. That man is Quentin Collins. A man who has wandered far from home, a man who has sought solace in the night, a man who will soon find himself caught up in a secret mission to uncover the nature of a hideous experiment. An experiment that could change the entire course of the second world war. A news broadcast reports that the end of the war is in sight, much to the delight of those listening to the broadcast. As an air raid siren sounds a woman directs people to the nearest shelter. Quentin Collins guffaws at the woman’s suggestion that there is no need to panic. She informs him that the siren is a ruse in order for them to get Quentin alone. She calls out for her men to release Z-Gas. As Quentin doesn’t have a gas mask he starts to choke and begins to fall unconscious. The woman tells Quentin that he is going on a long journey. Theme Quentin awakes to find himself in the hold of an aeroplane. The woman informs him that they are over the Bavarian Alps, about 20 miles from Munich. She introduces herself as Corporal Sally Green on attachment to the British Secret Intelligence Service. The British government needs Quentin’s help due to his knowledge of the supernatural. She reveals that several months, ago reports of a top-secret project known as ‘Operation Victor’ were decoded indicating the Germans to be working on a new ultimate weapon relating to the occult. A man known as Doctor Moloch is heading the project. Sally persuades Quentin to help them. Sally and Quentin parachute out of the plane. Upon landing, they head for Doctor Moloch’s castle. They observe dead German soldiers being unloaded from an incoming supply truck. Inside the castle, they locate Moloch’s laboratory and find more dead German soldiers, these ones wired up as part of an experiment. Upon hearing someone approaching, they hide. Moloch enters and discovers Sally; he asks whether her mission was a success. She points the guard towards Quentin’s hiding place. Moloch is pleased that Sally has been able to locate Quentin. Sally reveals to Quentin that she works for Moloch as a double agent. Moloch knows all about Quentin’s lycanthropy and subsequent immortality, he instructs Sally to escort Quentin to the dungeons. Twelve hours later, Sally collects Quentin from his cell as Moloch is ready to see him. Quentin wants to know why she is a traitor to her country. She reveals that her name is actually Sally Von Green and that she was born in the Fatherland. Moloch decides to show Quentin his menagerie. The first cage they come to contains a vampire chained up and subjected to Chinese water torture using holy water causing its flesh to burn. Moloch intends to study how its process of regeneration occurs. The next cage contains a werewolf pegged to floor in the middle of beams of moonlight causing it to constantly change from man to beast. Moloch hopes to find out how this transformation takes place. Moloch explains he has over a dozen werewolves, he shows Quentin another cage in which he has subjected a 10-year-old boy to chemical injections causing the child to stay as a werewolf indefinitely. A disgusted Quentin orders the tour to end, demanding to know what Moloch's aim is. Moloch proclaims that he is attempting to create a master race, an army of invincible men. The dead bodies that Quentin observed earlier will be reanimated through a combination of black magic and electricity. Moloch reveals that he has been performing resurrections for over 20 years. He shows Quentin a device known as the 'Prometheus Chamber' that combines the qualities of multiple creatures into one to create a perfect living hybrid. Moloch requires one more element, the knowledge of Quentin’s immortality. Quentin refuses to help. Moloch instructs Sally to take Quentin to his cell and gives him 1 hour to reconsider. Back at the cell, Quentin questions Sally’s loyalty to Moloch. She reveals that she owes Moloch her life. When she was 8 years old, Moloch saved her from drowning. Sally informs Moloch that Quentin still refuses to comply. She requests that she be the one to torture the information out of Quentin. Moloch agrees. Sally escorts Quentin from the cell into a cupboard so that they can talk without being heard. She explains that the castle is littered with hidden microphones and cameras so that Moloch can see and hear everything that goes on. Sally reveals that her allegiance to Moloch is a charade. Her aim is to kill Moloch and to make sure his work dies with him. They proceed to Moloch’s menagerie. At the menagerie, Sally disables the camera. They free all the captives. An alarm sounds, altering Moloch to fact that all the 'specimens’ have escaped from the menagerie. Moloch suspects this to be work of Quentin; mistakenly thinking that Quentin overpowered Sally. Sally enters and holds Moloch at gunpoint. Quentin follows her in much to Moloch’s surprise. A guard enters and a scuffle between Moloch and Sally ensues. Moloch manages to overpower her and shoots her through the heart, she falls to the ground. He now holds Quentin at gunpoint. Moloch prepares the Prometheus Chamber so that he can combine Quentin’s immortality with that of a reanimated corpse. Quentin questions the scientific properties of the machine’s capabilities. Moloch reveals that this isn’t science but black magic from the forbidden library. Moloch serves Diablos himself. Sally returns to life. She reveals she died when she was 8 years old and that Moloch ‘saved her’ by resurrecting her corpse, making her a zombie. Moloch instructs his guard to place Sally and Quentin in the Prometheus Chamber. Moloch rants that once his army of immortal-zombie-werewolf-vampires is in place, he will take Hitler’s place as the next leader of the Third Reich. At that moment, one of the werewolves bursts through the door, savaging the guard to death. As Moloch fires at the creature, Quentin and Sally make their escape from the Prometheus Chamber. Moloch kills the werewolf, but in doing so uses up all the bullets in the gun. While Quentin distracts Moloch, Sally gets the guard’s gun and turns it on Moloch. Moloch claims he can help them by restoring both their mortalities with a potion created by Doctor Subotzky. Quentin reveals that he came to London looking for Subotzky. Moloch will give them the potion if they allow him to escape with his life. Quentin lets all the rampaging creatures into the room, trapping Moloch in the Prometheus Chamber. Sally realizes the vials containing the potion were smashed in all the ensuing confusion. Quentin and Sally make their escape as the Prometheus Chamber explodes, destroying the castle and everything within completely. Outside, Quentin and Sally assess the damage and speculate on the future of the war. They decide to join forces vowing to find Subotzky’s cure for immortality. Theme Memorable quotes Dramatis personae *David Selby as Quentin Collins *Terry Molloy as Doctor Moloch *Fay Masterson as Sally Green *Alex Mallinson as Lieutenant Muller & Vampire *Joseph Lidster as Radio Announcer Background information and notes *This story takes place after The Creeping Fog. It also references story elements from The Skin Walkers & London's Burning. *Two unseen adventures of Quentin's are mentioned. One occurring at Oxford University and another in Deptford. *The American government has a file on the events that took place at Collinwood in the late 19th Century. This includes details on Quentin. *Included at the end of this release are trailers for The Eternal Actress, The Creeping Fog & London's Burning. Bloopers and continuity errors Official website *Big Finish Productions: Operation Victor Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas